


Loyal （chapter 2-3 && 3-4）

by allodo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:19:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lofter上被屏蔽了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyal （chapter 2-3 && 3-4）

2-3

本部分注意：纯属YY，我不拥有他们，我希望他们拥有彼此。

NC-17, WARNING：dub-con

 

当他因为过于头疼而睁开眼睛的时候，夜晚才过去了一半。路灯在巨大的落地窗后面明亮又刺眼，他紧张的环顾四周，挪动身体。他臀部和双腿感受到坐在地板上的凉意，他的背后却十分暖和。他回头看到家用壁炉正在背后暖烘烘的开启，他却因为突然感觉到恐惧而直打哆嗦。因为他的双手被捆在了壁炉前的铁栏上。

这不是他的房间，对于他来说，这个房间如同一个密闭的盒子，热气钻进他的衬衣领口，刺激他的皮肤，而他黑色的头发也被烤的十分干燥。Joachim知道有人绑架了他。他不知道到底是怎么回事，他从没有被如此对待过。

黑发的人止不住的颤栗，他呼吸急促，想把自己的手腕从发烫的铁质栏杆上解救下来，至少在这个房间的主人回来之前。

放松，他想，现在到底该怎么办，我附近有没有尖锐的利器？能打碎的也行。

他坐在地板上，环顾四周，他发现附近只有一块地毯，连火钳都没有在壁炉附近。

在落地窗打开的那一瞬间，他紧张的屏息。他想缩进黑影里，可是一束强光打到他的脸上，他眼前顿时一片白茫。他为此几乎过度呼吸。

汗水划过了他的脸颊和眼睑，但是立刻被壁炉蒸干了。一双强有力的手臂箍住了他的腰，力气大到足以留下淤青，那双手臂向壁炉的反方向拖动他，Joachim无法看清袭击者的脸，他侧过身，猛力地用膝盖顶对方的胸膛。袭击者因为这出乎意料的反击吃了一惊，因为疼痛向后退了一步，转而拽住了他的脚踝，把他向火热的壁炉方向推，直到他的手臂被身躯挤在身体和壁炉栏杆之间，而他的手腕被卡在滚烫缝隙中。

Joachim感受到手臂上传来挤压和烫伤的疼痛。他没有发出一丝声音，只是表情扭曲了一瞬。

金色的影像出现在他的视野里。Joachim难以置信的看着他。

对方什么话都没有说，只是注视着他，蓝色的眼睛里映出了壁炉的火光和Joachim的倒影，他表情却难以捉摸甚至冰冷。

金发的男人转到他身侧，动手解那个捆着他手腕的复杂死结。

Joachim想趁机抬起自己的手臂，给那人一拳，那个绑架犯，像个突然不知从哪里跑出来的疯子。

但是对方并没有真正解开他的手腕，他刚被解放的手被对方用力攥住，仿佛刚才撞在铁栏杆上带来的疼痛和麻痹还不够似的。对方将他的手按到他胸前，然后向上举。Joachim突然意识到袭击者想做什么，他绷紧了自己的身体，用脚按压地板，他的躯干用力的撞向对方。但袭击者躲得很快，在他跌回地面的时候，顺势紧紧的压了上来，然后将他的那只手腕捆到了另个铁栏上。

Joachim惊恐的意识到对方的身体火热，喘息加快，刚才的反抗如同撒到火里的爆竹，激得对方的动作更加急躁。袭击者压着他，如同野兽一样盯着他看，急促的呼吸都喷到他的脸上。而他的汗水潮湿了他的黑发。因为壁炉的热量和惊恐而几乎惊厥。

“不，”Joachim有些颤抖，他望着对方，那位英俊的，强悍的，金发碧眼的袭击者，“停下来。”

如果能阻止自己的潜意识，那就不是潜意识了。

对方只是着迷的看着他，温和的说：“你不想要我停下来。我爱你，亲爱的。”

“不。”Joachim被紧紧压在地板上，他的双手被捆在壁炉铁栏上。他的喉咙哽咽，绝望又恐惧，“你不是他。”

对方的手重新回到了他的腰上，握住他的胯骨，把他拖成平躺。然后金发的男人开始解他的衣服。

Joachim难以置信的看着对方，那如同阳光一样的男人，虔诚的解开他的衬衣和裤子，亲吻他的侧颈，然后舔过他的胸膛，吸吮他的乳头。

热量早就漫过Joachim的身体，如同潮水拍打沙滩，一波又一波，他头昏脑胀，被捆住的双手高高的举起。直到咸味的液体滑过了舌头，他才意识到他视线早已模糊，嘴唇张开，但是他依旧努力的保持安静。

身后的壁炉烤的他浑身发热。金发男人终于急不可耐的脱下他全部的衣物，故意弯折他的双腿，揉捏他大腿的肌肉，然后握住了他的阴茎。男人的动作急躁又迅速，缺乏准备和润滑，Joachim应该感觉到疼痛和难以忍受的刺激，但是他统统没有，他只是在对方将手握住他的那一瞬间，感受到了解脱，他终于难以忍受的发出了一声轻微但拉长的感叹，快感攥住了他的头脑，几乎把他所有的感官烧成了一团浆糊。

他闭着双眼感受着对方的频率和力量，还有摩擦的快感。而对方因为那一声呻吟而加快了动作。Joachim的脚趾都蜷缩了起来，他的双腿不由自主的环住了对方的腰，对方的双手是如此的温暖，掌心有一些出汗，但是快感从腹部堆积，然后一波波的涌上头脑。终于他全身颤抖，然后安静的平躺在地板上。

Joachim迷迷糊糊的看着英俊的金发男人举起了为自己手淫的右手，然后舔掉了手上的精液。

他的身体又开始发烫，他只好闭上双眼。

那位男人低下身来，伏在他上方，一遍又一遍的重复：“我爱你，我回来了。”应景的情话昭示的刺耳的真相，Joachim难以承受。他只好闭紧眼睛，他的手臂酸痛，全身疲惫。金发的男人重新变得温和，他亲吻他的嘴唇，脸颊和耳垂。金发的男人似乎并不在意他的不配合，直到他意识到这个犯人的嘴唇埋在他的颈窝处。

Joachim感受到一阵尖利的疼痛，受惊的他发出一声痛呼。他浑身颤抖，想要躲开对方。金发男人得意的抬头看他，笑着解开了Joachim的被捆住的手腕，把他从地上毫不吝惜的拉起来，推着他向前走。

我明明跟他一样高的。Joachim不合时宜的想。他知道，他终将遭上一回。

对方坐到了一把扶手椅里，然后将Joachim抱在怀里。Joachim浑身赤裸，他的背部靠在对方的胸膛上，隔着一层衬衫。金发的男人推着他的背让他坐到膝盖上，然后解开自己的裤子，然后他的下巴靠到了Joachim的肩胛。

Joachim挪到了对方的大腿上，对方的膝盖顶上他的小腿腿肚。那个犯人的阴茎抵在他的尾椎骨处，在他的屁股上摩擦，而男人在他的耳边一遍遍的安抚他，舔舐他的耳垂，仿佛他喜爱那柔软的触感，仿佛他温柔的情人。

Joachim想要站起来，逃开这种姿势，但是金发男人一只手紧紧的箍住他的腰，然后用自己的膝盖毫不留情地撞击他的小腿肌肉，金发男人的另一只手紧跟着分开了他的腿，将他的右腿按在了扶手上。Joachim的脚趾再也没有机会接触地毯，他的双腿翘起分开，身体颤抖，而金发男人用手扶起了他的腰，把他举起来，Joachim能感受到对方的阴茎抵着他的后穴。

那一瞬间的时间几乎拉长到无限，对方的阴茎压进了他的身体，他却依旧没有感受到疼痛，阴茎抵在他的G点上，带来快感，然后折磨的滑向深处，金发男人尝试着戳动了一次。

操，Joachim想，“再来一次试试。”

金发男人在他耳边笑了，他舔着他的脖子，然后故意缓慢的向下抽出然后上顶。

这次在那里抵住的时间久了一些。黑发男人向后柔软的靠上了对方的肩。他喘着粗气，然后再次提醒，“再慢点。”

金发男人的左手抚上了他的后脑，揉进他的黑发，抓着他的头发，然后向后拉Joachim的头，Joachim发出了喉咙哽住的声音，他只好暴露他的脖颈，他的喉结。而金发男人终于满意了。他毫不吝啬的再次满足了Joachim的要求。

这一次黑发人忍不住发出了漫长的呻吟，Joachim难以分辨他是否是因为疼痛还是因为快感。金发男人的阴茎正抵在他的前列腺上，他难以开口。兴奋挤压着他的理智，他想要再深点。汗水随着他的脸颊流下，他的大腿在对方身体上打滑，他的脚趾已经紧张到蜷缩。

他背后的金发男人却故意加快了自己的速度，Joachim被毫无预警的向上颠起，然后对方开始按自己的节奏操他。他的头被仰着压在对方的肩上，他的双手向后伸想去抓支撑自己身体的扶手，但是只能按在对方的腹部上。他的双腿被对方挂在扶手上。金发男人提起他的腰，他感受着粗长的阴茎摩擦着从体内滑出一部分，然后在他无助的下落时，狠狠的操进来。这终于超过了他的承受范围。

他的泪水弥漫过视野，一波波难以解决和深刻体会的快感震颤他的肌肉，让他想要蜷缩起来。他毫无感觉的听着自己的哭喊，甚至没有意识到这是自己的声音。对方依旧没有要停下来的意思。

金发男人在他耳边重复着宝贝你真棒，我爱你，我为你而来等等不着边际的话语。

Joachim却哭泣起来，他从没如此绝望又快活过。他压抑着自己的身体，咬伤了自己的嘴唇。

一位黑衣的人影出现在他模糊的视野里，那个人影低下头亲吻他，耐心又温柔，他感到了喜爱和怜惜，那个人影同样黑色的刘海摩擦着他的额头。而身后的金发男人发出了一声咆哮，接着使劲咬他的肩胛。他暴露在两双视线之下，害羞又凌乱。

他还是没有跨过高潮。

终于，他在床上惊醒，然后捂住了自己的脸。他脸颊高热，为自己情绪的爆发和梦中的宣泄而无声咆哮。他不应该在审讯时自顾自的问那个问题，那位穿的像橘子一样的恼人混球的眼神实在难以忘掉。

他带着一堆罪名归来，而他激动的像个傻瓜。

3-4

“那么Mechaniker现在在哪？”Jürgen问。

“Mechaniker的确还没被扔到水泥里去做局里事业的奠基石，但是也跟那样差不多了。你还不知道吗？你不是一直好奇他失踪之后去了哪里吗？他从来没有离开局里的控制，boss管着所有的事情。倒是Wood，你需要真正关心一下，他不是当时Mechaniker的手下一名研究生吗？他躺在了本应该属于Mechaniker的位置，躺了……让我算算，4年零7个月。而且告诉你个故事，据局里收到的消息，是你把Mechaniker给处理了。”

“谢谢你告诉我这些，我恰恰知道这些所谓的消息，有只渡鸦告诉我，有人调换了DNA样本，所以躺在水泥里的，是Wood。说点我不知道的。Karl，你知道，如果我没有充分准备，我是不会追着你到德国的。”Jürgen注视着Karl。

“你不想知道Wood都经历了什么？第九局里的深蓝小队负责他，你现在知道我们这伙人的下场了吧，比那些制造各种爆炸案的家伙们好不了哪去。他们一次又一次的进入他的梦境，改变了他的图腾，让他分不清真实与梦境，然后他以为现实即是梦境，当他们发现他已经没有利用价值之后，把他送进了精神病院。之后他为了回到‘现实’，他自杀了。”

“这是因为你，你把他交给了第九局。”Jürgen冷酷的说，他当然知道这些。Jogi也明白唯一可能的离开第九局的方式就是逃亡，但是现在他知道所有的事情都不简单，Jürgen回德国的原因也从未明晰。有那么一瞬间Jogi真诚的希望Jürgen为他而来，但是他也知道，过去的已经过去。他将无法回到记忆当中。

Jogi看着对面Karl的脸，那是局里仅有的一次庭审彻底让Karl与Jürgen的关系破裂。在那时，他坐上了证人席位。虽然他只是临场听到了Karl具体的行径和律师的提问，但是他已经做好了决定。作为当时唯一一位没有失踪的PASIV制造者，他的证言成为了法官了解梦境真实性的重要标准。而他忽略了之前所有Karl对他的示好妥协，那句轻飘飘的证言掷地有声，直接把Karl推到了有罪的边缘，也把他送进了监狱。

Jogi至今仍然记得听众席的Jürgen铁青地脸色，说不清是因为愤怒还是因为别的，但是他也记得在审判之前，Karl对他的道歉和不论是否发自内心的忏悔。在场的几位高级官员和相关特工在听完他的回答之后都神色各异。他记得这还只是7年前的事情，那个时候Jürgen还在他身边。

他不记得庭审的结果，他只知道当他决定离席的时候，Jürgen就站在他面前，他的眼睛里写满了理解和怜惜，或许还有后悔充斥其中。而Jogi只是想看着他，看着他蕴含所有的蓝色眼睛，他想握住Jürgen的手，他想离开这里，离开由Mechaniker和他制造的PASIV带来的底线冲击，离开Karl内心深处真实的恶。他希望Jürgen能握住他的手就足够，而Jürgen紧紧的抱住了他。那天晚上，他们还是做了爱。热烈又沉默，充满了迷醉感，仿佛真实但恍惚。

现在，Karl的笑声把他从回忆中拉了回来。

“我知道，当人要重新选择效忠对象的时候，得表示的真诚一些。”他认真的解释，“不愧是队长，你大概只是不知道Mechaniker在哪，告诉我，难道这就是你亲自从美国来这里的原因？在美国做盗梦界的教父做闲了？”

“我大概知道Mechaniker的近况了。”深思了一会后，Jürgen接着说，“Karl，我来这里想亲自确认Mechaniker到底如何，作为你曾经的战友，我只是想提醒你，如果局里给你的任务是要求你干掉所有参与这次盗梦的人，那么你还能活多久呢？”

Jürgen转身准备离开的，把头一次不知所措的Karl留在桌子旁边。而Jogi终于再次面对Jürgen，他知道他想问问他，但这时电梯开始运作。他们两个人同时去看，楼层数字一层层降低。

是谁在电梯里？Jogi的心突然紧张起来，是局里另外一名特工吗？他看了眼自己的手表，时间正好是1个小时。我还什么都没有问。我想问你Mechaniker到底怎么样了，他在哪？Wood怎么跟你到的美国？你选择离开了我，为什么回来？但是对于Jogi来说，他真正想问的大概是：在经历了这些事情之后，在几年之后，你还是难以忘记我吗？

他急切的转过身，希望拉着Jürgen离开这里，他希望他们能好好谈一谈，只要给他们时间，他能够把所有事情都问清楚，但是可惜的是他们现在已经没有时间。他希望能和Jürgen躲开所有的糟糕事，躲开所有的任务和立场，但是他不知道他们还能躲到哪里，因为他们已经深处梦境。

他的大脑混乱的一片空白。如果电梯里有人，他会选择击毙那个人，他会争取多留一段时间。而Jürgen走到了他身边，Jogi清晰的感受到久违的热度，还有Jürgen伏在他耳边的微痒的气息：“leave me.Save yourself.”

Jogi难以置信的偏过头看着他，他想知道Jürgen到底见鬼的在想什么，到底计划了什么，而后者一如既往的决绝，直接把他推向了电梯。而Jogi在几乎撞进电梯之后，愤怒终于冲上了他的脑袋，他情绪激动，忍不住破口大骂：

“Fuck you！”

\----

Oliver坐在一边，眼睁睁的看着Jogi像个弹簧一样猛地弹了起来，撞翻了自己的椅子。Jogi挥舞着自己的拳头，在屋内使劲的剁脚，然后故意把自己的椅子推到了一边。他停了几秒钟，努力让自己冷静下来，在短暂的慌乱，愤怒和感动之后，他的嘴里冒出了一连串的高低不同的咒骂。

Oliver并不吃惊，他没点反应才不正常。Jogi却突然停了下来，他偏着头背对着Oliver静止了几秒，接着他转过身看向Oliver：“你之前说Jürgen被控制了多久来着？”

什么，Oliver心想，这是哪一出，“三个月？”他突然也有点没底气了。

“谢谢，”Jogi冷静了下来，Oliver根本不知道到底发生了什么事，他只希望Jogi能给个建议，然后他们好好干活。

“那么我们最好照计划来。”Jogi继续说，“我大概明白要怎么做了。”

虽然十分疑惑不安，但是Oliver还是在心中畅快的大喊了一声。

\----

12或者13年前。

联邦情报局第九局boss, AKA 贝肯鲍尔的办公室。

“PASIV的各项改进测试已经差不多完成了，在梦中训练搏击并不是唯一的使用方式。研究室的人说可以尝试盗取信息，”贝肯鲍尔说，“现在你小队的人可以接受一些指导，然后进行入梦的培训。”

“好的。”Jürgen继续，“还有其他小队吗？”他一直都不喜欢贝肯鲍尔的办公室，这里实在太压抑。

“不仅仅是你的那一队，另外还有两个小队也会进行盗梦的练习：深蓝和凤凰。他们会和你们一同受训。第一次指导你们入梦的会是Mechaniker研究室的人亲自带队，之后他们会固定的安排几位助理参与和指导，毕竟他们在入梦层面更加专业。”

“那太好了。”Jürgen故意低头掩饰自己的喜悦表情，他想抱一抱眼前人，当然只是想像一下。他知道，他将会有更多的时间见到自己的男友，但是他也知道，他需要保持职业和专业。

“还有另外一件事，”贝肯鲍尔把自己的眼镜扶了扶，“我打算问问Joachim Löw有没有意向接一个工作，他不仅需要带领你们入梦，他还需要把他的实验室搬到局里来，接受药剂师这个活。也就是，为局里的特工制造入梦剂。”

Jürgen惊讶的抬起头，“你想要他为局里工作，作为一名特工？”

“是的。”贝肯鲍尔一脸不耐烦，“我难道没有说清楚嘛？”

“他只是负责这一块，但是他不一定专业。”Jürgen马上想要冲到实验室，把Jogi藏起来，可他知道这对于Jogi来说是个好机会。问题是Jogi没有接受过任何系统的军事训练，不是任何人都可以成为一名杀手或者搜集情报的人，他不一定适合干这种活。

“我搜集到的信息可不是这么说的。”贝肯鲍尔冷酷的翻了翻桌子上摆着的厚厚的档案夹，“我想你知道我为什么先跟你说这些。我保证他不会受到任何伤害。我们也可以不去过于纠缠他的背景。”

“谢谢你的好意。我的意见是他可以选择接不接这个offer, 接了之后选择局里派给的工作，如果你能保证这一点，那我就可以跟他商量。”贝肯鲍尔无所谓的点头同意，Jürgen继续，“你问过Mechaniker的意见了吗？”

“他不同意，”贝肯鲍尔的眉毛挑了起来，“顺便说，你们可以商量很久，不用急。”

当天晚上，当他们一起窝在沙发里看剧的时候，Jürgen提起了这一个话题。

大概有关于贝肯鲍尔想雇你，但是你千万别接受，那个家伙是个物尽其用的典型，守着自己的王座，戴着高耸的皇冠，摆着一张臭脸，从来都只知道嘲讽的笑，让人超级不爽，而且我确定他头上还带角。

Jogi笑着调侃：“你黑他黑的挺愉快啊。我倒是记得你们的退休了的那位boss对他评价很好。”

“总之，你要知道，你一旦签了合同，就跟卖身契一样，一辈子都跑不了。你看看我，我在他那里干了多少年，奖金都没涨。”

Jogi被逗得笑了起来，“你还不到34呢，年轻人。我能不签吗？我还想试试别的工作呢，带长假期的工作最好。不过说不定这个工作是个好机会，我确实挺感兴趣的。”

Jürgen把手搭到了Jogi的背上，把他揽过来，十分认真：

“你是对我感兴趣。”Jürgen言辞恳切。

“我还对你嘴里的boss更感兴趣。”看着Jürgen被呛住，Jogi笑了起来，“你的工作确实挺让人向往。‘Bond, James Bond。’”Jogi摆出一副睥睨众生的神态模仿着。

“‘Mr.Bond.’”Jürgen大笑起来。

Jürgen严肃起来，“你知道真实情况不是这样的。给局里打工，有些活可以接触到一些信息。Mechaniker忽略了一点，那就是如果局里和他合作愉快，他最好给局里提供一些人选。而现在，PASIV已经研制成功，Mechaniker的存在已经不再像以往那么必要，但是后续的任务和合作一定是继续的。”

“那你觉得我需要给你的boss工作，提供一些信息，让局里安心一些。”Jogi一如既往的犀利。

“是的，正确。你要知道，你完全可以参与进来，其实Mechaniker已经和局里挂钩了，只是他没有意识到。而且你可以选择需要你亲自参与的任务。”

“Mechaniker想要保持中立，我也一样，”Jogi回答，“局里对PASIV的应用有些仍然需要观察，有些梦中的对抗手段还是太过残忍。现在你们的培训课程就要开始了，我们整个实验室的人都会参与进去。所以即使我不同意，到时候贝肯鲍尔也会有其他选择。”

“是的，所以他说不用急。”

“他真是个傲慢的boss，” Jogi笑着调侃，“我还是不要让我们组那些小树苗一样的研究生们参与到这种成年人的游戏里了，他们都太年轻了。那我就接了这个part-time job，看看有什么有趣的地方。”

“Oh，Jogi，”Jürgen笑着吻了一下他的鬓角，黑色的柔软短发，“他们总得参与进来的。而你，的确不应该站在任何人的后面。”

Jogi为他的话而震撼，他知道Jürgen并不清楚一些内情，他之前确定过。他突然意识到，当他决定接了这个工作的时候，一切都会发生改变，而当他开始和Jürgen共进晚餐的时候，他没有料到他们之间的关系会越来越清晰。他注视着Jürgen的双眼，默念，快闭上你的眼睛，我想吻你，可你的眼睛实在太美丽了，透亮的蓝色，蕴含着阳光都比不上的力量，这让我想要你。

Jogi看着Jürgen的脸在他面前放大，决定把所有混乱的情绪都交给直觉。他感受着嘴唇上柔软的触感，舌头的轻舔，Jürgen的手滑向了他的腰，热的惊人，他把Jogi拉的更近。Jogi能清楚的感觉到他们身体贴近带来的热度，他想停下来问问他们之间到底发生了什么。

“等下，”Jogi好不容易把Jürgen的脸推开，他的手依旧不舍得抚摸着Jürgen两鬓的柔软金发，“沙发太窄。”

“我们去床上。”Jürgen贴着他的脸颊，他的手抚摸着Jogi的后背，并一路向下。

“我突然想到，你有没有出过‘那种任务’？”Jogi严肃的说，他的手也放了下来。Jürgen不满的哼了一声。

“哪种？liebling。”Jürgen的手贴上了Jogi屁股。他的脚绊住Jogi的小腿。

“跟目标来一发，套取情报。”Jogi认真的说。考虑到他的身体在Jürgen的抚摸下轻颤，他大概没那么在意。

“现在你对我的任务感兴趣啦？”Jürgen笑了，他感觉到了Jogi瞬间的静止，失望的情绪明显摆在了脸上，他马上改正，“不，和你之后就没有再接过。”他本来可以说这都是工作，你没必要在意。但是奇怪的是他没有说出口。

“哦，是吗。”Jogi审视的眯起眼睛，但是他的手依旧抚摸着Jürgen的双肩，然后他十分冷静的站了起来。

“你要去哪？”Jürgen失望的望着他，充满了挫折感。

“我要去洗澡，”Jogi撇了一眼Jürgen的胯下，毫不留情地说：“你可以趁这个时间想想和某个目标的共度一夜。然后我们再聊聊这件事情。”

“可现在我只能想到你。”Jürgen十分大方正直，而他的裤子绷得很紧。

Jogi觉得浑身发热，他是怎么说出这句话的，这个没有脸皮的混球。他转身进了浴室，开了花洒，站到了雨点般热水的下方。他没花多长时间清洗自己。关掉了了热气腾腾水流，他意识到今晚可能会有些失控，他需要控制场面。他从浴室的柜子里拿出了润滑剂和安全套。他瞥到了镜子中自己的脸，灯光下黑色的眼睛十分深沉，而脸颊因为蒸汽而泛红。

他低下头，不想看镜子，他知道他会因为接下来的事情而十分害羞，但是他想尝试。他的手指上涂了一些润滑剂，翘起臀部，手指滑过后腰和臀部，然后他弯曲手指。他不由自主的颤抖，他从没这么紧张。

想想自己的试验，他安慰自己的情绪，实验室里有3台大概已经可以使用的PASIV，最关键的技术在调整介质，电信号的共享，傅里叶变换，欧拉定理，入梦剂的配方是。

他让自己放松下来，他的手指向内伸，润滑内壁，滑向可以触及的地方。直到手指终于略有些不听使唤。当他觉得大概可以的时候，他穿上了一条黑色的柔软睡裤，然后把米色的柔软毛巾随意的披到了自己的肩上。

当他走进卧室的时候，Jürgen坐在床上，装模做样的看书。

Jogi注意到Jürgen的视线，Jürgen毫不掩饰的盯着他，好像觉得这个场景不错，他的裤子顶着，像个鼓包。

Jogi调侃，“脑补的很愉快？”

“你绝对想象不到。”Jürgen回答。Jogi注意到他的嗓音故意低沉了很多，他知道他对这种声音没有抵抗力。

Jogi把毛巾放到了一边，指了指自己的前胸，“你对这些评分多少？”他知道平常他可说不出这种话来，但是Jürgen值得一些奖励。他的一只手放到了自己的黑色睡裤边上。

Jürgen的眼睛几乎烧了起来，“刚刚及格。你绝对干不了‘那种任务’。”

“真糟糕。”Jogi表示遗憾，他爬上了床，跨坐到Jürgen的腹部上方。“那这个呢？”他从把另外一只隐藏在背后的手伸到Jürgen面前，上面挂着一副手铐，“评分？”

“这个，”Jürgen发出了一声低吟，他的双手抚摸上Jogi的后腰，想要固定住对方，然后向上顶，“能排进性幻想前十了。”

“你的下限去哪了？”Jogi想把自己的脸捂住，但是还有件事要提前说，“我们得选个词，我说了那个词，你就得停下来，你明白吗？”

“我喜欢你教书育人的做派，”Jürgen想继续用自己的胯下的热度贴上他，但是Jogi抬高了一些，Jürgen只好问：“什么词？”

“金色。”

“你用我头发的颜色做安全词？”Jürgen笑着说，“当然没问题，求之不得，liebling。”他用手铐铐住了jogi，“你觉得松紧合适吗？我不希望你受伤。”Jürgen的手终于贴上了jogi的臀部，他隔着黑色的睡裤轻揉对方，“你故意没穿内裤？”这个傲娇又闷骚的家伙，Jürgen一边腹诽，一边看着对方泛红的肌肤，马上脱掉了自己的套头衫，他抬起Jogi的被铐住的手，让Jogi的手臂架到自己的肩膀上。

Jogi觉得自己仿佛像出水的鱼，想别过脸，或者用手臂挡住眼睛，但是他的手臂环住了Jürgen，而Jürgen的眼睛像烧着了一样，紧张，严厉，充满支配。他知道他全身泛红，而Jürgen的手按着他的后颈，另外一只手从他的后腰滑下，挤进了他的睡裤里。那只手揉动挤压他的臀部，揉动着摸到后穴，然后食指向内弯曲。Jogi觉得他身下的人全身突然紧绷。

“你在浴室里准备好了自己？”Jürgen紧密的注视他，他的呼吸更重，而Jogi知道他除了点头，基本上说不出什么话来。

“Jogi。”Jürgen怜爱的说，“下次的时候记得叫我进浴室。你只要说安全词，我保证停下来。”Jürgen的两根手指插了进去，Jogi大口的吸气，他因为突然的刺激而颤抖着，Jürgen的手指缓慢的进出，想要让他再适应一些。当他的手指像剪刀一样想要撑开他时，他终于忍不住贴到了Jürgen快速起伏的胸膛上。Jürgen的手指弯曲，模仿者性爱的动作，按压，摩擦他的内壁，快感源源不断，Jogi为此呼吸尖锐。他的腿挣动了一下，他担心他高潮的时候会不小心坐下去。

但是他心里尖叫着是的，是的，再快点。他和Jürgen的前胸贴到了一起，他的阴茎擦到Jürgen的腹部，他清楚的感觉到了一层汗水，但是他不知道是谁的身躯更加火热。Jogi的手臂被铐住，所以他只好在Jürgen身上磨蹭，希望Jürgen能照顾一下他的阴茎。

“liebling，”Jürgen沙哑的嗓音里充满了欲望，他的手掌有力的托住Jogi的后脑，磨砂他汗湿的黑发，“得换个位置。”他把从对方臂弯里退出，然后让Jogi后仰，Jogi跌进了床垫里。Jürgen迅速脱掉了Jogi的黑色睡裤，还有自己的长裤和内裤，动作急切，但是仍旧十分值得观赏。Jogi差点为此笑出声来，他转而主动把手臂上举，平放到床垫上，他的上身为此而伸展，手臂的肌肉一览无余，而他的大腿主动大开曲起，虽然没有碰触，被紧密注视产生的快感还是刷过了他的身体。

“你在洗浴的时候，”Jürgen压上对方，然后双手贴上Jogi的脸，确定对方完全听到自己的话，“我已经戴上安全套了，你可能没注意到床头柜里到底有多少盒，我可打算全部用在你身上。”看着对方倒吸一口气，Jürgen的唇紧接着擦过Jogi的额头，碰触对方因为快感而紧绷的侧颈，转而咬上他饱满的耳垂。

他等着对方说安全词，但是显然没有。Jürgen眼睛瞳孔扩大，如同像黑夜中准备捕食的狼。他炙热的呼吸喷在Jogi脸上。而Jogi抬起了身体，发出一声难忍的啜泣，他本来已经硬的不行，可是这个混蛋仅仅致力于污言秽语，而不是他想要的身体接触，去延长他高潮到来的时间。

“混球。”Jogi想要把铐在一起的双手收到身前给自己撸一发，但是Jürgen压在他上方。他想要Jürgen的手帮他解决，Jürgen的手或是其他什么按压他后穴的内壁，戳动他的前列腺，挤压他的臀部，他想要次高潮。而他只能躺在床上，曲起双腿，这让他陷入了无力感当中，但是他矛盾的喜爱和渴望这种无力感。

他希望Jürgen在他难以抑制渴望时操他，因为他只想渴望更多，看啊，欲望把他的脑袋烧成了一团浆糊。他在Jürgen身下扭动，而他知道Jürgen也渴望着他，他的身体和压住他的动作说明了这点。他恳求着看着Jürgen，终于决定开口：

“fuck me。”

Jürgen终于得到了许可，他的宽大的手掌托起了他的臀部，弯折他的身体，另一只手握住了早已立起阴茎，Jogi感受到龟头挤进了他的身体，他向后仰头，热气冲上了他的脑袋。Jogi喘的厉害，他想要碰触自己的阴茎，但是Jürgen伸手压住了他的臂，防止他乱动。Jogi忍不住发出了一声抱怨，

“快点。”但是随后他马上后悔，Jürgen没有给他更长的时间，他的阴茎直冲到底，那雄壮又硬挺的性器挤到了他的身体里，他感受着对方撞击他身体深处的力量。润滑剂被不断的冲击挤出了一些，擦到床单上，Jürgen敢发誓，这次绝对能上他性爱爽度排行榜。

Jogi感到了对方的阴囊碰到了自己的臀部，他的双腿不由自主的抬起，Jürgen握住了他的大腿内侧，把他分的更开。他再次压上了Jogi，他一只手按住了本来就被铐在一起的手腕。Jogi刚想扭动一下身体，Jürgen的另一只手就握住了他的侧腰。

而Jogi才意识到他刚才要求了什么，Jürgen不断的撞击他，用一种凶狠的力量和温柔的姿势，Jürgen的嘴里发出了一声咆哮。Jogi大脑完全一片空白，他看着天花板胡乱摇晃，完全不知道他们的肉体相撞，发出了啪啪的声响。

而Jürgen的表情从来没有这么狂乱过，Jogi发出了一声充满快感的啜泣。

别，别这么快，Jogi不知道自己有没说出来，但是他知道他想要这个，因为这实在太棒了，他几乎把安全词抛到了一边，Jürgen却一再压上。这一次抽插几乎让Jogi越过界限，但是Jürgen重新深埋在他体内，停了下来。他回到了他的臂弯里，亲吻他，仿佛他一直属于那里。Jürgen的金发蹭着他的侧颈，他的蓝眼睛因为欲望危险又黑暗。Jogi望着他，黑发汗湿，大腿黏腻。

“liebling，”Jürgen的声音断断续续，他重新找到了节奏，同之前一样让人头皮发麻，他的手终于撸上了Jogi的阴茎，“放松点，你太紧张了。”而Jogi向Jürgen的手掌里顶动。“我的，”Jürgen在他耳边低语，他的汗水同样火热，Jogi感觉到了落在肩膀上的吻。

Jogi丧失了时间感，每一秒钟如同永远，快感终于沿着脊椎一路向上。Jogi觉得头蒙，嗓子干燥，他眨动了疲惫的眼睛，才意识到眼角的湿润。而Jürgen依旧没有停止抽动，他的动作带动着他们两个人在床单上摩擦。Jürgen的手轻轻的撸动Jogi的阴茎，把射出精液都抹到自己的手心里。Jogi为这进一步的刺激而颤抖，他看着Jürgen的双手压在自己脸旁的床单上，汗湿，火热而带着精液的味道。

“Jürgen，”Jogi忍不住他抱的更近，他恍惚的注意到Jürgen兴奋发红的脸色，烧的过热的双眼，而Jürgen低下头舔着他胸前的汗水。Jürgen，我的Jürgen，他在心中默念，他希望他的手没有被铐住，这样他就可以触摸Jürgen的脸颊。Jürgen最后一下抽插依旧又快又恨，喉咙里发出了咆哮，接着抽动着射在他的身体里。

Jogi清晰的感受到了Jürgen颓然压在他身上的重量和热度。Jürgen舔着他的脖子，好像在找能下口的地方。手铐的钥匙被Jürgen摸到，他为他打开枷锁。接着，Jogi把手铐甩到了一边，像只八爪鱼一样抓住了Jürgen，索要一个深吻。Jürgen紧紧的箍着他的腰，致力于把舌头塞到他的喉咙里。

他们在床上挪动，伴随着很多亲吻以及更多的抚摸。Jogi十分疲惫，身体绵软，他看着Jürgen从床上离开，把安全套褪下，打了一个结，扔到浴室的废纸篓里。Jürgen在浴室里呆了一段时间，Jogi觉得热意褪去，他看着浴室的灯光。“我冷。”他小声说，他不知道Jürgen有没有听到。紧接着，Jürgen笑着走回卧室的床边，把毯子从床脚拉起来，披在Jogi身上，然后他同样钻进了毯子里，把Jogi锁在怀里。

第二天早上起来，鬼使神差的，Jogi罕见的起的很早，然后他特地给Jürgen泡了一杯咖啡。

\----tbc


End file.
